The present invention relates to a system for ventilating and cooling the forehead contacting area of a sweat or brow band of a cap or sun visor worn during hot summer months.
More particularly, the system comprises a set of spacer elements engageable to the interior surface of the sweat or brow band for creating air spaces between the forehead of a wearer of the band, the spacer elements being made of a material which is porous and absorbent to capture any perspiration, which might still develop, therein, and, by evaporation of the perspiration therefrom, produce a cooling effect against the forehead.